prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nona
Nona is the couple name for Mona Vanderwaal and Noel Kahn. Season 1 To Kill a Mocking Girl *Mona and Noel were talking with Hanna and Sean about Noel's party. *Mona is seen at Noel's party. *It is assumed that Noel invited Mona to his party. Salt Meets Wound *Noel and Mona were both at the party at Hanna's house. *Mona threw the surprise party for Hanna, so it is assumed that she invited Noel. Season 2 It's Alive *Mona meets Noel at the Apple Rose Grille for a date. *Noel kisses Mona. *Noel asks Mona if she is okay. *It is unclear when exactly Noel and Mona started dating, but it is first known to the audience in this episode. Never Letting Go *Mona hires Noel to be the DJ for the fashion show. *They exchanged glances when Mona said "I got us a DJ." *Mona refers to Noel when she said "Oh, and it's okay if I play favorites, right?" *Noel is seen clapping for Mona when she walks down the runway. A Hot Piece of A *Noel and Mona were talking in the hallway by the lockers. *Mona asked "Is our invitation coming by snail mail," meaning that she and Noel only need one invitation, probably because they go everywhere together. *Noel said "Did you send it to my address or hers," which may mean that they might be living in each other's houses since they only need one address. *They looked and smiled at each other before walking out arm in arm. *At the lake house, Noel had his arm around Mona's waist. *Mona knows that Noel is allergic to green peppers. *Before leaving to make the banners, Noel kissed the top of Mona's head and Mona smiled. *At the lake, Noel and Mona were seen dripping wet. When asked where they were, Mona said they "took a dip." It is unknown what they were really doing. *Noel and Mona were holding hands, their fingers intertwined. Mona looked at Noel and nodded towards the woods, motioning to leave. Noel followed. Let the Water Hold Me Down *Mona confesses to Hanna how she thinks she is losing Noel after Caleb's party. *Mona says that she had to go skinny dipping with Noel just to capture his attention away from his phone. *Later in the episode, Mona goes therapy shopping to help her get over her breakup with Noel. The Blond Leading the Blind *Mona returns the necklace Noel got for her. *Mona is very upset about her breakup with Noel. *Mona looks hurt when she saw Noel and Jenna at Rive Gauche. Eye of the Beholder *Mona is still upset about her breakup with Noel. *Mona is angry at Jenna for stealing Noel from her. Season 3 Blood Is The New Black *Hanna mentions Noel when she visits Mona in Radley Sanitarium. *Hanna asks Mona if she heard from Noel or if he has come to visit her before. Season 4 A is for A-L-I-V-E *When Hanna asks Mona who she bought the blue strapless for, Mona replied that she hasn't seen anyone since Noel. Nona Memorable Places\Items *'The Apple Rose Grille' - It is first revealed that Noel and Mona were together when they met for a date at the Apple Rose Grille in It's Alive. *'The Lake' - Noel and Mona claimed they "took a dip" in the lake in A Hot Piece of A, though it was unclear what they were really doing. *'The Necklace' - Noel had given Mona a necklace sometime during their relationship and she attempted to return it to him after their breakup in The Blond Leading the Blind. Music in Nona Scenes *"One Kiss Don't Make a Summer" by Lucky Soul (played when Noel and Mona talk with Sean and Hanna about Noel's party) *"Hidden Agenda" by Fur Patrol (played when Noel and Mona get Hanna to invite them to Caleb's party) *"Shooting the Moon" by Mona (played when Noel and Mona discussed the pizzas with green bell peppers with Hanna at Caleb's party) Notes *Mona and Noel are both popular in school, with Noel being the captain of the football team and Mona being the school's "It" girl. *Noel most likely felt different about Mona when she was discovered as A and sent to Radley but it is never confirmed or denied. Trivia *Both Brant and Janel ship Nona. *Brant, Janel, and Marlene all confirmed Nona to be the official name for Noel and Mona. *"Mona and Noel" trended worldwide on Twitter on January 9, 2012. *Brant stated in an interview that he thinks that Noel genuinely liked Mona. *Janel revealed in her and Brant's Ustream that she had so much trouble with the line, "Call Caleb. Tell him to pick up a pizza without green peppers on it." in the episode A Hot Piece of A that they had to cut that line. *On May 30, 2013, @imarleneking tweeted "I think Mona still pines for Noel." as a response to a fan. Quotes Photos Nona pll s2e01 27.jpg Nona_MV2_(2).jpg Nona pll s2e01 28.jpg Nona MV2 (9).jpg Nona tumblr.jpg Nona2.jpg Nona_MV2_(10).jpg Nona3.jpg Nona mqdefault.jpg Nona1.jpg Clips Fan Videos Naviagational Category:Pairings Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendship Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Romances Category:Television